


im bored

by Stephanievici



Category: boredom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanievici/pseuds/Stephanievici





	im bored

he made her feel like flying  
but he couldn't save her from dying


End file.
